


growing big bang (in six steps)

by greyrosesinjune



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OT5, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyrosesinjune/pseuds/greyrosesinjune
Summary: It's not difficult at all.





	growing big bang (in six steps)

so here's the thing. none of them are particularly good with plants at all (their forte is music, after all) but when it all comes down to it, they can grow a pretty decent plant.

it's not difficult at all.

   
  


i. seed

it was a common dream that bound them together.

_let's make music, guys! music that the whole world will sing to._

_like michael jackson songs_ , youngbae hopefully said and jiyong nodded thoughtfully.

_even better than that_ , maknae chimed in, ever ambitious and seunghyun snorted, smacked the back of his head.

_idiot_ , he said _. we're_   _going to make music the entire universe can dance to._

_really? aliens too, hyung?_

_shut up, maknae._  

   
  


ii. water 

_can we include some fancy dance moves?_  youngbae inputs.

_sad, angsty love songs which we completely destroy and build up again_? seungri quips eagerly

_a killer rap that makes the ladies swoon_ , seunghyun adds.

_powerful vocals! please, hyung_? daesung pleads.

_and awesome lyrics_ , jiyong completes, smiles at the rest.

_so that's it then_ , jiyong decides.  _that's our plan of action and no one can back out!  
_

they grin at one another, promising each other this.

 

 

 

iii. sunlight 

they practise and practise and practise dutifully.

jiyong writes the songs that make the whole world sing - from  _lies_  to  _haru haru_  to _blue_  and  _monster_ while conquering the world of fashion; creating controversies left, right and center but that doesn't matter because  _didn't you know? dragons are immortal_.

youngbae remains youngbae - exercises everyday and somehow becomes the dancing king in between assuming the role as the omma to this patchwork family and cutting a solo album as taeyang that's more than  _just awesome_.

seunghyun-hyung is nonchalant in front of the cameras - pure hotness as vic and a tortured soul in his role as jungbum. outside of it, he  uses his smouldering good looks for intimate photoshoots, lends his deep, sexy voice to gd&top and is pretty much top in whatever he does. he gets the most fans (jiyong denies this and insists that gd has the most fans  _thankyouverymuch_ ) with his killer good looks but still remains the same bingu!seunghyun at heart that the boys and fans know.

daesung brings sunshine everywhere he goes and it is no secret that everyone loves a good dose of sunshine. he is always smiling brightly and silently supporting the team in his own way - via variety shows and pure vocal talent that he can do no wrong in everyone's eyes.

and the maknae, the other seunghyun steps with ease into his role as seungri the awesome. he annoys his hyungs to the core (although it can be argued that they started it first and  _yes, jiyong-hyung and seunghyun-hyung, i'm looking at you_ ), spills the beans on them at variety shows and is pretty much just pure awesomeness ( _the hyungs deny this but it's the truth anyway, just ask the vips_ ), evolving from maknae to  _strong baby_  in a heartbeat under the ever watchful eyes of the hyungs. 

and then there were five - big bang.

 

 

iv. earth 

as far as they can remember, they've always been plagued by some controversy or scandal.

jiyong's copywriting issues ( _blasphemy!_  maknae fumes on behalf of his hyung) and scandals notwithstanding, its all part of being an entertainer; an icon.

 

but then daesung gets into the infamous accident, the one that attracts poisonous comments and generates so much hate.

and jiyong finds himself embroiled in another drama pertaining to the usage of marijuana.

it seems like big bang is sinking and the truth is that it is so much worse.

 

daesung refuses to speak for the longest time.

something in him dies, the core part of him that made him smiley happy daesung. he tries (and fails) to deal with the overwhelming guilt and pain and anguish that is eating him from inside.

 

jiyong does what he has always done, fashions a mask for himself to hide the hurt and the anger.  _it was just once_ , he whispers to seungri, tells big bang, announces to the media, proclaims to the world.  _just once_. seungri's hugs and big bang's comfort is insufficient when the world refuses to hear the truth. so he steels himself, and fights back with his perfect facade and nonchalant attitude even though he is breaking inside.

 

they win the mtv emas, but even that seems wrong.

_so what_? youngbae mumbles quietly to seunghyun and seungri afterwards.

the trio take in the two other members tormented by their guilt, silently wasting away.

_we're breaking apart anyway._

 

youngbae decides he has had enough of this one day, enlists seunghyun and seungri.

 

_stop_ , he firmly tells jiyong who has taken to writing feverishly and chugging down alcohol and fucking whoever's available.

_stop_ , he quietly says to daesung who is lying in bed looking at the ceiling.

_stop. just stop this self-destruction. don't you see? you're not only hurting yourselves and big bang, you're hurting us too_.

 

maknae, although he is so strong, promptly bursts into tears.

_jiyong-hyung, daesung-hyung_ , he pleads.  _please be happy again_.

 

seunghyun takes all this in; goes up to them

_jiyong, dae. you need to end this. the past is over. you both need to get over this and get your shit back together_.  _and for god's sake jiyong, stop fucking faking it_.

 

it somehow works.

the road to recovery is slow, but it's there.

 

daesung still wakes up from nightmares but youngbae is there to soothe them away. they exercise together, attend church together and daesung breaks down often in front of them, confessing his guilt and sins. the blood on his hands that will never be washed away.

but then the relatives of the victim forgive him.

_we want to see daesung revert back to his original self_ , they quietly say.

when the quintet hears this, the four look at daesung who is breaking down in tears and see a spark of hope and something like forgiveness.

jiyong leans on his sturdy shoulder, maknae embraces him, seunghyun keeps quiet, wipes away the tears and youngbae makes his favourite food for dinner. that night, they all crawl into his bed to render what little comfort they can offer as he sobs, the first step in forgiving himself.

he smiles the next day. it is brittle and fractured, but the first step to repairing himself.

 

surprisingly, it is maknae and seunghyun who fix jiyong.

youngbae watches as seunghyun follows him like a shadow, refusing him alcohol and sex even as jiyong spews profanities while maknae somehow manages to still jiyong's quivering fingers as he scribbles out increasingly unintelligible words that are supposed to be lyrics.

_why_? jiyong chokes out from seunghyun's embrace, and seunghyun silently cradles his trembling body as maknae sweetly replies,  _because we love you, hyung_.

 

 

v. fertiliser

it begins anew with  _blue_.

 

jiyong, still under seunghyun's watchful eye, pens out blue in fragments and weaves them together like the genius storyteller he is. he prunes this song tenderly - trims out certain words, replaces some with others and hums a tune only he can hear as he does this.

as he looks down at the completed lyrics, mind running through them again, he feels a grain of satisfaction as peace gently soothes him.

_it is finished_ , he murmurs.

 

maknae approves instantly -  _another stroke of genius from songwriter g-dragon! this is going to be another number one hit, hyung! i can feel it!_  he proclaims. jiyong laughs, feeling lighter than he has ever been in a long time as youngbae nods understandingly and daesung looks him in the eye (and there is something that sparks in the both of them at that moment, something like hope) while seunghyun mutters about having to write his rap now but allows jiyong to rest on him anyway.

 

slowly, remembering the beginning of it all,  _bad boy, fantastic baby, ain't no fun, still alive_  and  _love dust_ are churned out, the music created and the practices begun.

but he has another; a precious gift for one in particular.

 

he slides the envelope with the song and its lyrics under daesung's door and the next day, eyes red-rimmed, daesung comes up to him and hugs him, conveying a thousand thanks in that one hug. jiyong rests himself in daesung's embrace and soothes shaking shoulders, brushing his tears away.

_sungie-ya, let's heal together_ , he says.

the song is aptly titled  _wings_.

 

they come back with  _alive_ , something that they perform to enthusiastic fans eagerly lapping up their return.

standing on stage after all that they've been through is just overwhelming. amazing. humbling.

daesung tears up for the last time and jiyong smiles at his fans, a heartfelt one that comes from the recesses of his soul.

_this is us_ , they say.

maknae laughs with abandon, seunghyun-hyung attempts dancing and youngbae is more energised than he has ever been.

the five of them look out to the sea of fans with yellow crown-shaped lightsticks, hands intertwined.

_see us for who we are_. 

 

they come back to deafening cheers and applause and tears and amid that, they find themselves again, standing among fans singing to their tunes and chanting their name endlessly - they are big bang; fulfilling a pact they made so long ago when the seed of their dream was first planted.

_we are big bang_.

 

 

vi. love 

at the end of the day, when it really comes down to it, big bang is not five, but six.

 

the vips, who have been supporting them from day one - they are the sixth member of big bang.

without them, big bang would be nothing but another boy group, doomed to linger at the sidelines.

 

these vips, they may not know it but they are instrumental to big bang's growth.

they are the sun, the water, the earth and the fertiliser all at once.

without the vips, big bang would wilt, eventually die.

 

but because of the vips, big bang continues onward, growing stronger each day.

their love keeps jiyong, youngbae, seunghyun, daesung and seungri growing and blooming day after day to unfurl their blossoms for the vips.

 

words are not enough, will never be enough.

this is why each concert is a silent  _thank you_ , each lyric a reminder of this and each song is an unspoken  _i love you_.

 

  
  
  


  
  
  


_steps to growing big bang  (conclusion)_

 

_1\. pick a seed. make sure it's the right one, that it has the potential to grow healthy and strong._

_2\. water it adequately. too much water will overwhelm the seed and too little will prevent it from germinating in the first place._

_3\. ensure adequate sunlight is available for the proper growth and development of the seedling._

_4\. transfer into soil after a suitable time. this process may harm the plant (especially its roots, leading to other effects on the plant as a whole) but the effect is temporary and with proper care, the plant will heal._

_5\. fertilise. add enough fertiliser to the plant so that it can grow further, maybe even sprout flower buds that bloom beautifully._

_6\. in all that you do, add love._

 

 

  
  


it's not that difficult to grow big bang after all.

  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  


 

**end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa 2012 and re-posted from LJ. (Arguably) my favourite of all the fics I've written for the fandom.
> 
> And the boys don't belong to me, of course.


End file.
